A baby carriage, which provides safety and comfort to a baby and reduces fatigue of a caregiver when out of the house, is a necessary article for homes with babies. In a case in which the caregiver goes out with two or more babies or children, however, it is difficult for the lone caregiver to care for the babies or children. In addition, a space defined in the baby carriage for receiving supplies for babies, such as spare clothes, diapers, and blankets, is insufficient. As a result, it is necessary for the caregiver to carry a separate bag on his/her shoulder or to hold the separate bag in his/her hand. This requires a considerable physical strength on the part of the caregiver.
In order to solve the above problems, handcart type baby wagons configured to have a sufficient receiving space and configured to be capable of enabling a lone caregiver to carry two or more babies when out of the house have been developed and commercially used. However, a conventional baby wagon has problems in that a volume of the baby wagon is large when the baby wagon is folded, in that the baby wagon is configured to have an integrated structure in which the structural elements of the baby wagon are coupled to each other by welding or riveting such that it is not easy to put the baby wagon in a trunk of a small-sized car, whereby a portability of the baby wagon is reduced, in that frames constituting the baby wagon are not completely fixed when the baby wagon is in a folded state, whereby the frames may be damaged and the caregiver may be injured, and in which handles are basically formed at a front and a rear parts of the baby wagon in order to push the baby wagon in opposite directions; however, a brake is mounted only at rear wheels, and thus when the caregiver wishes to stop the baby wagon while the caregiver pushes or pulls the baby wagon from a front of the baby wagon in a rearward direction in order to move the baby wagon, the caregiver must return to a rear of the baby wagon in order to step on the brake.